Ryan
"Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT" is the thirty-first video of the EverymanHYBRID series. This is the video in which we are introduced to the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT Tournament. Youtube Description Here's a link to that screen-cap: (Tournament Email link) We're all registered now. (Apparently, RABBITS#002-004). I didn't want my brother to register, not until we know exactly what it is. (SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT@GMAIL.COM) Daniel visited the memorial site with us and was kind enough to lend us his camera, hence the night-vision. Thank you, HYBRIDS. J Transcript gang is in a car. [[Jeff] is holding the camera. Nighttime] Jeff: Man, slow down man, check this out. Evan: Want me to put the headlights on it, or..? zooms in onto a deer, dead on the side of the road. Jeff: It's a fucking deer, dude. Evan: See it? Jeff: Yeah. Something cut its belly open. loses quality Evan: It cut its belly open the wrong way. Jeff: .. Yeah, no, dude, I - Evan: It's fucked up. Jeff: Ryan's site's another street up. Let's get goin'. to Dark interior. There are candles set up. No electric light is visible just yet. Nobody is visible. The camera looks around the room. Evan/Habit: laughing You, you really, you really think that you're the boss? You really think that you can just.. tell all of us - to side of the road. Night time. A stuffed bear and small candle are on the ground. The camera pans up to see Jeff and [[Vincent| Vince], bereft with grief.] Vince: Alright guys, so obviously you know that we left you off last time with, uh, the frantic call from Ryan, and at that point we weren't really sure if he was hurt, if he was pranking us, or what was going on. If he was just getting a speeding ticket. We didn't - we didn't know. But um, we later found out that some, some shit went down, and Jeff knows better than I do, so he can take it from here. Jeff: Yeah. We call - uh, we tried calling his family, we didn't get in contact with them till a couple hours later. His mom was hysterical. She told me that his dad was away on business, and he was trying to catch the first plane in, and they were pretty sure Ryan was really badly hurt in a car accident on this road. Since then he's passed, and, at, th, late on Sunday night, we had a, since his mother was alone, she wanted me to come with them to confirm the body, and Ryan was messed up, he, he had all these cuts all over his body, and.. scrapes, uh, like from road rash, but his, his neck was broken, and.. I don't, I don't know. The officer was saying that he looked like he hit a.. hit something.. speeding, and was ejected from the car, but, he, th, the car had the normal exit damage on it, but all the glass was on the inside of the car. pans to Evan as he begins to talk. Daniel is the one filming. Evan: We figure something pulled him out of the car, and attacked him, and - back to dark interior. The person holding the camera, Jeff, begins to move. A digital clock can be seen. Evan: - what to do, and we'll do it. They might, maybe. But me, not so much, chuckles. I know, oh, I know you're powerful. I know you're a bi - back to side of road. Evan: - otherwise that glass wouldn't be on the inside. Vince: And as if things weren't bad enough, the same day that we.. were gonna hang out with him, uh, after we got home I realized that we had, uh, an email which I have here, that he sent us, and I'll bring it up real quick and read it to you guys, 'cause it's.. doesn't make much sense. back to interior. Camera is now looking from a hallway to Evan sitting at a table, lit by a single ceiling lamp. Evan/Habit: - g strong man, but you gotta remember who brought you these little fish. You gotta remember - Jeff: Whispering The fuck's going on? Evan/Habit: - that whatever I want, I get. Whatever I want! If I want their fucking blood, then I will take it! There ain't a GOD damn thing you can do about it. You may - back to side of the road. Vince is reading from his phone. Vince: Ryan's E-mail Guys, I got an email from this account a few weeks ago. I thought it was one of my friends messing around with me, so I filled out one of these, one of his applications. He wanted me to send this ridiculous information and answer weird questions, so I played along for a bit. His next task was for a pint of my blood. I laughed it off at first, but he refused to answer me when I was asking who he was. He only reminded me of his rule, - pops up over Vince's head: "SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT@GMAIL.COM" Vince: - "that is: 'No seeking outside help'. I was really freaked out and thought of you guys. No one else would understand something creepy like this, or even believe it. So if I figure, ever, anything out, I'll be in touch. disappears Vince: "I'll drive you up some information he sent to me the other day. I'll see you later today. Ryan." ends Jeff: That was Sunday morning, and.. he was supposed to hang out with us that day, and.. obviously, whatever, the accident happened. And, we'll link the email address because, even if it's someone messing around with him, it's, - Vince: Still something worth looking into. Jeff: - it's messed up whoever the hell, whatever the hell was fucking with him before he went. Vince: Yeah, it.. w.. we're, we're done with coincidences, we don't, we're not taking any chances. Jeff: No, and we'll screencap the message he forwarded to us. back to interior. Jeff is approaching Evan from behind. No one is sitting across from Evan. Evan/Habit: - scare Evan, but he's just a bitch. Not me. picks up a cleaver, points it at the non-person. I will fuck you up the next chance I get. Now.. let's talk about these little fishes. Jeff: Evan? pauses a second. Evan/Habit: Yeah? Jeff? Jeff: What's going on man? Evan/Habit: up Hey man, how you doin'? I didn't see you there. I was just talkin' out loud.. turns around, begins to run. Screen turns dark red, full of static. A black silhouette stands in front of Jeff. back to side of road. Vince blows out the candle. Notes * When asked, the guys confirmed they can't see the clips with Evan, much like the "hidden" videos. * The hidden portions of this video seem to suggest that Evan is possessed by Habit. The rest of the cast seems unaware of this. *It is uncertain who Evan/Habit was speaking to, though it has been speculated that it was the Slenderman or even Dr. Corenthal. *The transcript of the conversation follows as so: '''Evan/Habit: '''You, you really, you really think that you're the boss? You really think that you can just.. tell all of us what to do, and we'll do it. They might, maybe. But me, not so much, Chuckles. I know, oh, I know you're powerful. I know you're a big strong man, but you gotta remember who brought you these little fish. You gotta remember that whatever I want, I get. Whatever I want! If I want their fucking blood, then I will take it! There ain't a GOD damn thing you can do about it. You may scare Evan, but he's just a bitch. Not me. I will fuck you up the next chance I get. Now... let's talk about these little fishes. *Initially it was thought that the shape behind the guys at minute 5 was the Rake, but it has been confirmed that that it was just Evan walking in the distance. External Links Video Category:Videos Category:The Tournament